


Brian wouldn't say that

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trick tries his luck with first Brian and then Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian wouldn't say that

**Brian POV**

We're at Woody's and I'm playing pool with Ted, Michael and Ben. A trick comes up to me and gives me a suggestive look. I just shake my head at him.

"Oh, come on, Kinney; you know you liked it the first time."

"I don't do repeats."

"You do with him."

The guy spits and cocks his head in Justin's direction.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, I was just wondering what the fuck is so special about that twink. Maybe I should find out for myself."

I just look at him like he's an idiot.

"Well, go ahead and try. I can't stop you."

He looks at me kind of funny, but I just lift an eyebrow.

He stalks to the other side of the pool table to the table occupied by Justin and Emmett. I go to the other side as well but keep my back to them. I will be able to hear what is said but not be obvious about it.

"Hey."

I'm sure he thinks that his voice is sexy, but all I hear is desperation.

"Hi?" Justin sounds surprised. He probably saw him talking to me before.

"You want to get out of here?"

Damn, the guy is dense.

"No. I'm here with somebody."

God, I love you, Sunshine. Not that I'll say that out loud.

"Kinney said I could have you."

What the fuck? I said no such thing. I'm just about to jump in when Justin answers the fool.

"No, he didn't."

"How the fuck do you know? You didn't hear what he said."

"No, I didn't, but I know Brian and he would never say something like that."

"Well, he told me I could have you. He didn't care."

"I don't believe you," Justin says with conviction. I'm really glad he has that much confidence in me.

"So, you're not interested?"

"Fuck no. Anybody who thinks that I am somebody's property has absolutely no chance of ever getting fucked by me."

"What? I don't want to be fucked by you. I want to fuck you."

"I don't bottom with tricks."

"Ah, Kinney does own your ass then?"

"No, but nobody is as good as him, and why settle for anything less when the best is available on a regular basis?"

I can't help myself. I start laughing my ass off. The whole bar looks at me like I just landed from Mars. I doubt that most of them have ever heard me laugh before.

"What's so god damn funny, Kinney?"

"Well, actually, you are. Did you really think that would work?"

"You did say I could have him. I thought you had trained your twink better than that."

"First off, he is not a twink. Chances are he is smarter than 90% of the people in this damn bar. Second, he is a human being, not a damn dog. I don't own him. And third, I said no such thing. You said you wanted to see what was so special about him and I said that you could try, that I couldn't stop you."

"Well, I still don't know what the fuck you see in him."

"And you never will."

Justin is pissed and I don't really blame him.

"Let's get out of here, Sunshine. I feel like dancing."

He gives me his sunshine best and follows me out the door and to Babylon.


End file.
